bad_slackersfandomcom-20200213-history
Show Me The Skylights
Lyrics Harvey: ''So let me show around, around the whole world. There are four seasons on the planet Earth.'' Tourmaline: 'Four seasons? '''Harvey: '''Yep. ''So the seasons consist of autumn, winter, spring and summer. So leaves in the Canadian Rockies are changing right now. Sooner or later, all leaves will change. No matter what you can even build a treehouse at the top of the forest. Whether it's hot or rainy outside, there will be shade of the ground underneath to protect you. '' '''Tourmaline: '''Wow, that's amazing. So I don't even have to live on the ground if don't want to. '''Harvey: '''Just imagine of what you can do around here Tourmaline. ''If it's just that you become the one surrounded by nature, your woes from the past. '' ''So you can be left behind so that you can have a better and brighter future. '' There's a lot more to show you around.'' '' So you can be more interested of what sights you'll see. '' '''Chorus: ''Ah, hey, hey, heya, heya. Ah, hey, hey, heya, heya. '' So show me the skylights. '' ''So the evening skies will amaze you. '' ''You will be free to explore what your heart desires. '' ''An incredible sight for the all of the entire universe would want to see. '' ''The key to the Galaxy's understanding lies in the True North. Ah, hey, hey heya, heya. Ah, hey, hey, heya, heya. Harvey: ''Here in the spectacular Queen City, the skies here are bright tonight and so is the ground. '' You could take on the entire city with a charming bliss. '' ''You can even work as a mime and imitate life like situations. '' ''As a single Giwi, you can explore the many perks of being in Queen City, like living in an apartment and work a quirky and tacky theme park and interest the guests-'' '''Tourmaline: '''Seriously? I don't even know a smidgen of a thing you're talking about. ''There's a lot for me to worry about. '' I still feel like I am trapped. '' But I don't even know why does it have to be that way. Then if all else fails, then I guess it is time for me to move on. '' ''So what ever key to discovering the unknowns lies in the hearts and minds of your particular kind. '' ''Of all of the particular sights you will see. Imagine this: You can take on even take on the entire world around you. '' ''So you even have to be scared of anything. So show me the skylights. '' ''Oh, to be young again. '' ''To be young at heart, but too old to be young. Nonetheless, Earth is where the heart is. And there's a new world to explore and see. '' '''Stranger: '(Hollering from the apartment in the ground) Hey you hosers! Quit singing in our skies and find someplace else to flutter around other than here! (''She throws the hairbrush towards the two. In response Harvey snaps his fingers, causing the hairbrush to be transformed into a houseplant to magically appear which flies back down. She catches the plant offscreen and shouts "Thank You!") (Harvey blows a raspberry at the stranger as the two fly away giggling) '''Chorus: 'Ah, hey, hey, heya, heya. Ah, hey, hey, heya, heya. '' ''So the time around changes. '' As ''the clouds thicken and there's turbulence in the air. '' ''The air pressure changes a lot, more often that the winds will blow you away and change the course of direction. Harvey: ''Show me the skylights. Where the birds flutter in the air. They begin to migrate from one place to another. As autumn becomes winter, the birds need to find a place warm. And the times change a... Umm, Your Majesty. I am slipping. Tourmaline, I need a little help here. I'm about to descend into the clou- (As Harvey nearly slips away. Tourmaline grabbed a hold tight on Harvey's hands ) '''Tourmaline: '''Sorry about that young lad. Now where are we. '''Harvey: '''Oh yeah, the song. ''Some say the biggest leaps is impossible. '' ''But it is not entirely impossible, because taking big leaps is possible. '' '''Tourmaline: 'So all you will have to do is try. '' ''Because you will never know what lies out there. So it is entirely up to you. So speak your mind and forget about the ridiculous differences. Because we are all different, and difference is what helps shape up the world of diversity. Both: ''So Show me the skylights. So the evening skies will amaze you. You will be free to explore what your heart desires. An incredible sight for the all of the entire universe would want to see. '' Chorus: ''Ah, hey, hey, heya, heya. Ah, hey, hey, heya, heya. '' The keys to unlocking the unknowns is by exploring the unexplored. '' ''The northern lights are a bright sight to see. '' ''So it's all about how life in the universe can be explored for both old and new. Let the love flow and outweight all of the hatred. The needs of the many will always outweigh the needs of the fewer. So show me the skylights. (As Tourmaline drops Harvey again; she catches Harvey again. Next, they turn left above the clouds. They fly towards the Horizon of the shining moon. The camera fades back to the Moon base) Pijiw: ''As he continues to grow up. '' He has embarked on a quest to save the Galaxy. ''(sniffling) '' It seems like that his salad days are over. '' '''Yorrick: 'He has changed from a young boy into a carefree crusader. '' ''Every day he dreams of exploring the Galaxy. 'Both: ' So sadly, the days of his youth are no more. In turn, it's just you and I that have to find new responsibilities. (Pijiw and Yorrick burst into tears as the camera pans out of the window of the Moon Base. The camera fades to black before the intermission card shows up) Category:Songs Category:Fictional songs Category:Movie songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Musical numbers Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Songs performed offscreen Category:Golden Globe winning songs Category:Songs from animated films Category:Songs about friendship Category:Songs about empowerment Category:Sad songs